Gym
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: Ally is alone bored in Sonic Boom when suddenly Austin comes in with a perfect idea; going to a gym! Please give it a try :)


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot I made loong time ago and then I forgot about it but then I was looking through my fokder and BAM! I saw this so I decided to post it! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognise.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

Today is the longest day of my life. You may ask why? well I'll tell you. I am stuck in Sonic Boom.

Alone.

Without anyone.

Even without costumers!

Dad is helping grandma with her house, Trish needs to babysit her little cousins, Dez is spending his day with his sister Didi and Austin... Well I don't exactly know what he's doing. He didn't call or visit this morning which is weird since he is always here an hour or so after an opening of the store.

As I stood in complete boredom behind the cash register, I saw Austin walking with his usual happy mood, but the only thing that was different was Austin's clothes. Is not that there is anything wrong with them, it's just that instead of wearing jeans with v-neck shirt on, he wears grey sweatpants with black sport shoes and white t-shirt. Its like I am looking at different version of Austin.

Deciding not to comment on his clothes I said, "Hi Austin. What's up?"

"Hey Ally. I'm fine." Austin answered grinning from ear to ear. I look at him strangely before looking at his chose of clothes again.

"Are you sure? You look extremely happy." I point out and his grin just went wider. If that's possible.

"Oh, you know... I was thinking that maybe... I don't know... We could like go to the gym together?" Austin asked coming closer to me looking with puppy dog eyes. Ugh, I hate when he does that. I always give in just by looking at those cute eyes.

I instantly groaned, "you know I hate gym," I complained, "beside I don't have gym clothes with me so I can't go with you." I smirked at him.

"That won't be a problem." It was Austin's time to smirk. I looked at him confused.

I said with a slight worry in my eyes, "what do you mean?"

"I went already to your house and took your gym clothes. You know? Hiding a spare key under a door mat is too obvious." Austin said matter-of-factly taking a bag with my clothes in it behind his back. Why didn't I saw that before? Sometimes I feel like killing this boy.

"AUSTIN!" I shout at him which made him wince, " you can't go to someone's house and take their stuff!"

"But it was in a good cause," Austin defended himself, "beside it wasn't someone, it was you and I just took some clothes for you and not for my own good so I don't see a problem."

I sigh annoyed, "next time ask or at least inform me you're inviting yourself to my house so I won't have to freak out so much."

"You're right and I'm sorry." Austin looked down playing with his shoes. Aww he looks so cute...wait what?

"Aww, I'm sorry that I shouted at you," I apologized feeling guilty, "I was just angry and I didn't mean to." I said going around the counter and hugging him. He instantly hugs back.

"No it was my fault," Austin still apologized, "I should have asked before I went into your house and I'm really sorry." I felt Austin hugging me tighter.

I rub his back comfortably saying, "it's fine Austin, you apologized and that's enough. I'm not mad anymore." I told him and he slightly pulled back but still holding me, "you sure?" I nod my head smiling.

Austin smiled at me, "great. So will you go to the gym with me?" He tried again with puppy dog eyes. I pulled away which made him frown but quickly cover it with a small smile.

"Austin I'm working. I can't just leave the store." I told him.

"But there are barely any costumers here," Austin pointed at the empty store, "I bet your dad wouldn't mind you closing for a day."

I look around and sigh. He's right. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

"YES! Thank you!" Austin shout happily while giving me a bear hug. Few seconds later we pulled away and Austin handed me the bag that had my gym clothes inside. I took the clothes and went to the practice room to change. I locked the door and began changing.

After I'm done, I've realize that I'm wearing similar clothes to Austin. By that I mean that I wear grey leggings, white tank top and black vans.

I walked out of the practice room to see Austin sitting on the counter waiting patiently. I walked down the stairs just in time for him to look up.

"Great you're ready. Lets go." Austin said jumping off of the counter.

"Austin?" He turned around while I continued, "why do we look similar?"

Austin look nervous for a second, "w-what do you mean?"

"I mean why do we wear the same color clothes?" I raise my eyebrow at him smirking.

"Umm.. I... Well... I didn't choose the same clothes as me on purpose to make us look cute pfff whaaaat?!" Austin rambled in high pitched voice blushing.

I looked at him suspiciously before shrugging it off. He will tell me sooner or later. "Whatever lets go." I said exiting Sonic Boom with Austin close behind. I locked the door once Austin was outside and we start making our to the gym which was located on the other side of the mall.

_Scene change_

Once we arrive, we immediately went to the counter to sign in.

"Your names?" said a woman behind the register.

"Ally Dawson." I answered first and she wrote our names on a list.

"Austin Moon." Austin said when he saw she was done writing my name.

The lady look up saying, "you guys can go and have fun," she smiled at us, "are you guys a couple? 'Cause you guys look totally cute." The woman squealed.

I instantly blushed deep shade of red. "What? We're-we're not a c-couple." I stutter.

"Oh sorry, I thought you guys were because of your clothes and that you guys stand close to each other- I'm really sorry." The woman start to apologize.

"Its okay." I assume her. I glared at Austin for choosing this clothes and walk away. However before I was far enough from them I heard Austin say, "I'm working on it." And soon I saw him running up to me. What was that suppose to mean? What is here working on? Weird.

"So what first?" I asked as we walked into a gym full of machines.

Austin made a thinking face. He looks so cute doin- stop it Ally! "Hmm how about bikes?" I nod my head and we start riding on our bikes.

_Scene change_

Half an hour later I was sweating and cursing at Austin for dragging me here. That's the reason I hate going to gym.. It's so hard and tiring. Gosh I sound like Trish.

I look up and my eyes met with chocolate brown eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I didn't know Dallas work out. [I bet most of you thought it was Austin innit ;)]

I sigh and roll my eyes stepping out of the bike. I walk towards Austin and ask, "I'm getting a bottle of water, do you want one?"

Austin look up and nod, "yes please." I smile and walk to the table with free water bottles. They give out water for free for people who don't have their own; they don't want anyone faint from dehydration. I heard that happen before to a few people and they don't want to take that risk again so they decided to give out free water instead.

I took two bottles and walk back to Austin. I saw that he stopped riding the bike and was resting, catching his breath.

"Here you go." I said passing Austin his water. He thanked me and gulped like half of the water bottle. I shook my head and opened my bottle and drank a little bit.

"Treadmill?" Ask Austin after two minute break. I nod my head and we walk to the front of the room when all the treadmills stood. The positive side was that they were in front of a mirrors so I could see myself as well as people behind me.

As I start running I saw that in the gym there were more male population than female and more than half of them were looking in my direction. I wonder why? I look in the mirror and saw that as I run my boobs jump at the same time. I blushed at the thought of what the other men in here might be thinking.

I look behind me and saw that Dallas sat at the butterfly machine. This is basically a machine that works on your arm muscles, you have to pull in and then push back. If you get what I mean.

I slow down my treadmill into walking and pull my hair up into high pony tail. When I'm done I went into running again and looked behind me and saw Dallas working out and his eyes were on me well... more on my ass I would say. I roll my eyes. Pig.

I look at Austin and his eyes were narrowed and his face was as red as tomato but I don't know if its because he's angry or tired. Hard to tell.

"How about a break?" Austin's voice interrupt my thoughts. I look up at him and saw that he stopped running and his body was turned into my direction. Quickly, I stopped running and realize how exhausted I am.

"Yeah, I think a break will do great." I said as I go off the treadmill and followed Austin to the side of the room where the seats stood. All the way I was walking I could feel eyes on me. When I turn around I saw every men's heads suddenly turned away from me. I turn back around and saw Austin controlling his breaths.

I ask him concern, "Austin are you alright?"

He looked at me and soften, "yeah I'm fine. Probably just tired from the exercises." Austin smiled but I knew it was fake.

"Okay." I shrug while sitting on the bench. Austin made sure to sit extra close to me. Not that I mind though.

"Hey Ally." I looked up and saw Dallas approaching me, "I didn't know you come to the gym. If I knew, I would come here more often." He winked at me. If he would do that a week before I would faint from happiness but right now I'm annoyed.

"Actually this is my first time." I fake smile at him, "Austin suggest it would be a good idea to go gym so here we are now."

"Now I'm starting to regret it." I heard Austin say under his breath. I shot him a confused look but he just smile sheepishly.

"So Ally I was wondering if you wanted to go movies on Sunday?"

"I-"

"No she can't." Austin interrupt me.

"And why's that?" Dallas raise an eyebrow at Austin.

"Because at Sundays we have writing sessions." Austin lied smoothly.

How do I know he lied? Because we don't have writing sessions on Sundays. We have them on Saturdays.

"But from your tweets, you guys have writing sessions on Saturdays."

"Umm, yeah," Austin nod a little unsure. "Saturdays and Sundays."

"What about next week?" Dallas tried again.

"She's busy." Austin answered for me. What is wrong with him?

"And why's that?" Dallas raised his eye brow at Austin

"B-because she teaches piano lesson."

"But-" Dallas was about to say something but Austin cut him off.

"It was nice chatting to you, but we got to go." Austin said fake smiling taking my hand, "It's getting quiet late and we have some homework to do. Bye!" Austin said while pulling me away.

"What was that?" I ask him once we're outside the gym.

"What was what?" He asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about." I said staring at him. Then I start smirking, "you were jealous."

Austin's eyes widen before he cleared his throat, "pff whaat? No I wasn't."

"Liar." I smirked walking to the direct of Sonic Boom. Have I ever told you how I hate gym? Yes? No? Ugh, doesn't matter; I'm telling you now. I hate the gym! Why? Because I get tired easily and then I get sweaty and it's really unattractive. I will have to take a long shower after I get home.

"I'm not lying." He defended himself. Why is he making it hard for himself? I can read him like a book so I know when he's lying or not. Although it was so adorable looking at him while he was mad at the other guys for looking my way. Okay, I admit it; I may or may not have a crush on him. But I thought he didn't feel the same way so I never concentrated on those feelings, but seeing him now, getting all jealous and protective, makes me think about the feelings I have for him knowing that he likes me back.

"I know you're lying," I said as we reach Sonic Boom, "and I like you too." I said as I opened the door and walked it. I look back and saw Austin standing there frozen with a massive grin on his face. I giggled as I went to the practice room.

* * *

**Thank you guys for taking your time and reading this bad written chapter. Please review if you liked it also if you guys want to talk to me then feel free to pm me; I love talking to you guys. See yah! **


End file.
